The Amazing Anderson Boys
by elin2002
Summary: In honor of Matt Bomer being on GLEE I thought I would contribute something! Neal has a little brother only Neal's name isn't Neal Caffrey after all it's Cooper Anderson. A GLEE/White Collar story. Absolutely FINAL chapter is up...
1. Jessa to Blaine

_**(I don't own Glee or White Collar. I just play with them. Enjoy! BTW this is AU)**_

Cooper Anderson Jr. sat outside the hospital room waiting for his father to tell him what was going on. He was 17. His parents had him young and now they were welcoming their surprise child, a girl to be named Jessa Maria Anderson. One thing that kept going over in Cooper's mind was after teaching her many things about art and music, was to be threatening towards her dates when she was old enough, which would be never. Finally his father walked out of the room.

"It's a boy!" Said Cooper Sr.

"But I thought the doctor said it would be a girl?"

"They kept thinking it was the umbilical cord in the way, and then the baby was shy and wouldn't show so we just went on that assumption."

"Umbilical cord? Wow big mistake."

"Cooper don't be crass." Said Sr. with a smile.

"What? Oh sorry. So it's a boy? Do we have a name?"

"Blaine Johnathan."

"Okay." Said Cooper with a smile now thinking he could help him, his little brother with the ladies and vice versa.


	2. Help Me

_**(I don't own Glee or White Collar. I just play with them. Enjoy! BTW this is AU)**_

Cooper left, Blaine hadn't heard from him in a while. He knew he was somewhere in the world, he needed him now though. He was having a hard time in school, he needed his big brother. He had a number he just hoped it worked.

Cooper 'Neal Caffrey' Anderson always kept 2 cells on him, he called them A and C _'Anderson'_ and _'Caffrey'_. His Caffrey line always rang, so when his Anderson line rang he was surprised he gave the number to his grandmother to use in extreme emergancies it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his family it was a matter of keeping them safe if all of the stuff with Keller and Adler wasn't a good enough reason he didn't know what was.

"Hello?"

"Cooper?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Blaine."

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just needed to talk you and I need your help, you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you. You need anything you call me you got it. But hang on and let me get somewhere more private." Cooper waved his friend off when asked where he was going. Peter took it as it might be a lead to one of their cases from Mozzie. "I'll explain later." Said Cooper walking out of the office and into the conference room. "Alright Blaine what's up?"

"I'm having a hard time at school."

"Blaine getting a B is not the end of the world."

"No not with my grades, which I got today and it was straight As."

"How many classes you got?"

"7."

"Kid you are breaking the bank here. I'll send the money later." Cooper wired 20 bucks for every A into Blaine's bank account 4 times a year or when his grandmother told him an event was coming up. "So what's up if it's not grades?" Asked Cooper with a smile, luckily his brother knew he was joking. He and his grandmother kept in contact via encrypted email and she kept him up to date on everything.

"I'm getting bullied."

"What do you mean? How bad?"

"I got jumped on Friday."

"WHAT! Why, what was their reasoning?"

"It's stupid, just forget it okay?"

"No Blaine I won't what is going on?"

"I'm gay okay Cooper!"

"Okay, so what's the deal?"

"I brought a date to a dance on Friday, some jocks didn't like it."

"Was your date okay, more importantly are you okay?"

"Just some bruises, but now Shawn won't talk to me."

"Okay, I'll look into some things. Can you hang tight for a couple days?"

"Yeah. Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know for not making a big deal."

"Yeah well I figured Grams is already doing that, and you're welcome. I love ya Kid you know that. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye."

Cooper hung up with Blaine and called Mozzie.

"Moz, it's me Blaine made straight As. Yeah so the usual, but can you loosen some more, Blaine is going to need to transfer. Alright Thanks." Cooper hung up, and sighed rubbing his temples.

"Neal?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk?" Asked Peter.

"My baby brother made honor roll, but because of some stupid jocks he can't enjoy it and now has to transfer schools."

"We'll get to 'baby brother' in a second why does he need to transfer?"

"He's getting bullied because he brought a date to a dance."

"It's been a while since I was in school but isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Not in Ohio."

"You lost me."

"My baby brother Blaine is 15 and he just told me he's gay. So this past Friday he brought a date, a boy he liked to the school dance, they got jumped after."

"Is Blaine okay?"

"Shaken and bruised I need to find him a school that's safe."

"Okay go start looking. Wait what about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Shouldn't they be doing this?"

"My parents died 5 years ago. Blaine lives with our grandmother."


	3. I Met A Guy

_**(I don't own Glee or White Collar. I just play with them. Enjoy! BTW this is AU)**_

Cooper got Blaine into Dalton Academy. Luckily he was able to handle everything over Skype. Blaine knew the truth but that didn't mean the school administration had to. That was one thing since he had gotten back in contact with his brother he made sure of that Blaine had total access to him and his life, and Blaine knew if he couldn't reach him to call Peter and the school knew that as well, Peter and Elizabeth were emergency contacts for him at school.

Peter had tried to convince 'Neal' to bring Blaine to New York when he needed to change schools the year before but 'Neal' refused stating with all the criminals they were catching and everything with Keller and Adler in his custody was no place for Blaine. So Dalton with their Zero Tolerance on bullying or any kind of harassment was the right place for him and with the school further from home he was able to board there and go home for the weekend to do stuff around the house for their Grams. Blaine was thriving there with straight As and he had taken music up again. Cooper was in the middle of dinner with Peter and Elizabeth when his _Anderson_ phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Coop?"

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname but let it slide it would just make him say it more.

"Nothing we got a new kid at school."

"You like him."

"It was Kurt."

"Kurt? Wait is this the kid you were telling me about last week?"

"Yeah."

"His school didn't help?"

"They did, but the school board reversed the decision."

"Well that sucks. You getting him in the Warblers?"

"Already done."

"Well I'm glad he's safe. How was that history test today?"

"Aced it."

"Nice job, you got a test on Rafael tomorrow right?"

"No Picasso."

"I thought it was Rafael?"

"No that was last week, by the way how is Sara?"

"Go do your homework."

"That good huh?"

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Coop." Said Blaine with a laugh.


	4. Wanna Come to Regionals

_**(I don't own Glee or White Collar. I just play with them. Enjoy! BTW this is AU)**_

"So you're off the anklet, what's the first thing you're going to do?" Asked Peter.

"I'm going to Regional."

"Huh?"

"Blaine's Choir has their Regional competition this weekend. I figured I would go visit and see Blaine in person. I usually watch online or he sends me the video but I'm able to see it in person this year."

"Sounds fun."

"You don't trust me to come back do you?"

"Not really no."

"I'm shockingly not hurt by that."

"I didn't think you would be, so work Monday morning 9am."

"I'll be here."

"Alright, see you later."

"Actually Peter."

"Yeah."

"How would you and Elizabeth like to go to Ohio for the weekend. We could stay at my parents' house, and you guys could meet Blaine."

"Your parents' house?"

"I never sold it. Blaine still lives there with my grandmother."

"I'll ask El."

"Okay, because I was thinking of leaving on the 3:45pm train."

"I'll call Elizabeth."

A few hours later Cooper, Peter, Elizabeth and June were now making their way west to Ohio. Blaine and Kurt were going to meet them at the station in Toledo.

"So what time will we be arriving?" Asked Peter.

"Around 6am."

"You expect a teenager to wake up and come get us that early?" Asked Peter.

"2 teenagers."

"What?"

"Well Blaine can't legally drive until he takes his driving test next week."

"So who's picking us up?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Blaine and his friend Kurt, their sleeping at Kurt's tonight and then Kurt's stepmom Carol will make sure they are up and out when she gets home from work. It's only an hour and a half drive between the airport and Lima. If it makes you feel any better I'll drive Blaine's car home."

"Your brother can't drive, but he has a car?" Asked June.

"Burt, Kurt's dad owns an auto shop he had a car that a customer sold him and he offered it to Blaine since his sons already had cars. So Burt and I talked, Blaine's going to help tutor Kurt's brother for the car."

"Nice deal." Said Peter.

"I thought it was responsible. Look I'm trying to keep this kid from turning into me. So far I've done an okay job."

"Okay Cooper."

"What?"

"I said okay."

"You called me Cooper."

"That's your name." Said Peter.

The rest of their journey continued on boringly. Lots of crosswords were passed between Cooper and Peter, while June and Elizabeth talked about El's latest clients and June's granddaughters. The next morning they woke up the last hour of the ride across Ohio.

"So is their train on time?" Asked Kurt.

"Yeah."

"Okay so explain to me why they took the train instead of flying again?"

"He's been confined to New York the past couple years and wanted to see the scenery. They're flying back." Just as Blaine finished talking he saw Cooper and his friends come into the waiting area.

"Cooper!"

"Blaine! Get over here Squirt. Wow I guess I can't call you that anymore. You look good."

"You too. This is Kurt."

"Kurt nice to meet you in person. This is Peter, Elizabeth, and June."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"You too Blaine." Said Elizabeth.

"So Little Brother what time is your competition?"

"3, but we're leaving at noon."

"Where's it at?"

"Carmel." Said Kurt with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Asked Elizabeth with a smile.

"Carmel are our rivals. We don't have a great history with them when it comes to these things." Said Kurt.

"But on the bright side without Rachel's mom and Jesse they suck this year." Said Blaine.

"True, just don't mention Jesse in front of Finn we don't need him being stupid and Santana going to jail today."

At the word jail Peter looked up. "Okay explain?"

"Remember the video I sent you from when they all went to Nationals?"

"Of the kids kissing on stage? Yeah."

"The guy is my stepbrother being a jackass."

"So let me guess he and the girl?"

"Rachel." Supplied Kurt.

"Rachel weren't together." Said Cooper.

"Nope."

"But her and Jesse were?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Kind of Rachel wanted space while so she could consentrate on Nationals. Jesse understood gave her space, we didn't even know he was there until after everything. Finn kissed her on stage. Lost us Nationals, I thought Santana was going to kill him."

"Did anyone blame Rachel?" Asked June.

"No, we all knew she wouldn't do that when she and Jesse were trying to work things out."

"So no mentioning Jesse got it. So who's got the solos?" Asked Cooper getting into the driver's seat with June next to him riding shotgun. Kurt and Blaine explained the order of things but wouldn't tell them the songs.

That night the New Directions celebrated their win of 1st place and the reunited Anderson Boys.


	5. Graduation and Beyond

_**(I don't own Glee or White Collar I just play with them occasionally! Enjoy BTW completely AU I so wasn't going to post another installment but due to the overwhelming notice of alerts I've received in my email inbox I'll post one more.)**_

Cooper was at his desk in the FBI bullpen when he received a message stating he had an email. When he got to the browser he saw that it was an electronic invite or e-vite, he clicked it open and smiled.

_**You Are Cordially Invited (re: Required Cooper!)**_

_**To Attend the McKinley High School Graduation**_

_**On**_

_**June 2, 2012 12pm**_

**PS: Cooper you are coming if I have to fly to New York and drag your ass back here Please?**

**Love,**

**Blaine**

Cooper smiled at the post script his baby brother was graduating high school, in many ways he felt like Blaine was his son rather than his brother. Probably the way Peter sometimes felt with him so he did something he knew would make Peter smile he forwarded the e-vite, with an added post script.

_PS Can I please go Dad? You and Mom are invited too?_

Cooper knew the moment Peter got the message because he heard the laugh and then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes we will all go; Blaine will have a whole lot of family there to cheer him and his friends on. I'll talk to Hughes in a bit."

"Thank you Peter."

"No problem Cooper."

Peter only called Cooper by his real name in private to everyone else he was 'Neal'. By the end of the day Peter had the time for Blaine's graduation off for him and Cooper and also had called Elizabeth to have her clear her calendar. He knew the trips to Ohio would soon come to an end when Blaine and his friends moved to the city in August. Cooper had expressed the desire to have his grandmother move with Blaine but she refused stating that she would be fine and that she had a life right where she was.

When Cooper got off work he called Blaine knowing he was out of school and Glee practice. Now if he could just figure out what to get the kid for graduation he would be in the clear. He dialed Blaine's number and waited for him to answer.

"Sorry Guys I thought I turned it off."

"That's okay Blaine I think we all could use a break, take 5 everyone." Said Mr. Shue. The seniors of the group had decided to stay later to work out more of their final song Will had sat down with all of them earlier in the week and worked out who would sing what verse he had 12 seniors and he wanted them all to have a chance to shine. His dancers Brittney and Mike had opted to do a small dance break instead of sing a verse and he was happy to oblige them.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kid, I got your e-vite and I just wanted to tell you that we will be there."

"Who's we?"

"Well I know Peter and Elizabeth for sure and I'll talk to June when she gets home from her card game."

"Okay, you're not going to ask Sara?"

"You want me to?"

"Only if you want to, I mean I'd rather I meet her this way rather than you know walking in on you guys like I did you and Kate."

"I'll talk to her, how many tickets did you get anyway?"

"None it's kind of first come first serve since we're having it out on the football field."

"What if it rains?"

"I don't think Figgins cares, after all he's getting rid of Puck this year."

"I heard that." Said Puck with a smile.

"You may have heard it but you aren't denying it either."

"Are you still at practice?" Asked Cooper with a laugh.

"Yeah, we wanted to go over something a couple more times before leaving. So you are for sure coming?"

"For sure Hughes already gave us the time off, Elizabeth cleared her schedule you will have your family there Blaine I promise." Said Cooper opening the door to Peter's knock.

"Okay it's just besides Regionals this is the first time we're all together."

"And it won't be the last Blaine, you have my word. Pretty soon we'll be living in the same city again, and we'll get to see each other all the time."

"Can't wait, well I have to go Shue's giving me the wrap it up sign."

"Make sure you wrap it up. I'll talk to you later Kid, love ya."

"Nice bye Coop."

"Bye Kid." Cooper hung up and then turned to Peter with a smile.

"How's Blaine?"

"Good he's still at Glee practice, I guess they are working on something for graduation. So what's up?"

"Nothing just thought I would tell you that Elizabeth made all of our arrangements we'll leave Friday morning and come back Monday morning."

"Great just let me know how much I owe you for the ticket, now I just have to figure out what I'm going to get him for a gift."

"Yeah that's actually another reason I came over what's he into?"

"Music, coffee. I don't know God I'm a lousy brother."

"Cooper you are not a lousy brother." Said Peter sternly. "You are human you made some mistakes sure but you are not a lousy brother. You care about him you make sure he's safe and happy. When he was getting bullied did you hesitate to make sure he was in a school that had zero tolerance? A lousy brother would have told him tough luck but you made sure he was safe. Cooper you traveled from New York to Ohio for a three hour music competition. You are the best brother that kid could ask for."

"Thanks Peter."

"You're welcome, so I was just thinking why don't you get him a bunch of different gift cards he can use for school, like to the campus book store, a coffee shop nearby and then get him one for whatever music service he uses."

"Good idea I'll call a couple spies and find out the specifics."

"Who are you going to call I doubt your grandmother knows where he gets his music from."

"No she probably doesn't but Burt and Carol can do some recon for me."

"Good idea." Said Peter as Cooper pulled out his cell again and found the number he had listed for Burt's shop.

"Hummel Auto Repair? Burt speaking."

"Burt, hi it's Cooper Anderson."

"Hey Cooper is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's great, listen I was wondering if you could find out some information for me."

"Sure what's that?"

"Well I had an idea for Blaine's graduation gift and I need to know a couple things that if I ask it will only raise more questions."

"Like what?"

"Where he likes to get coffee in the morning, where he likes to eat, what music service does he use?"

"Lima Bean, Breadstix, and I'll ask Puckerman."

"Why Puck?"

"Because my kids are blabber mouths. Puck is like a vault unless provoked and if he fails I'll talk to Santana."

"Thanks Burt."

"No problem Cooper, so are we seeing you for graduation?"

"Yeah, me, Peter, Elizabeth and possibly June and Sara when I get a hold of them we'll be coming in that Friday and leaving that Monday."

"Great can't wait to see you."

"You too, so I'll talk to you soon."

"You bet I'll text you what I find out."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

"So Sara might be making the journey?"

"Blaine asked me, and I told him I would ask her. He said he didn't want to meet her the way he met Kate."

"And how was that?"

"He kind of sort of walked in on us, one time when we were visiting."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so now he sometimes says that's what made him gay. Not true but at least we can joke."

Within the next couple days it had been decided by all the parents that they would rent a pavilion at the park to celebrate the kids' graduation. When he got an email about it he felt happy to be included in the group under the recipient heading _New Directions Parents_ Carol had sent it out to everyone and told everyone to call her with questions.

"Hello?"

"Hi Burt, it's Cooper."

"Hey Cooper, did you want to talk to Blaine? Cause they are not home from rehearsal yet."

"Actually, I got an email from Carol about after graduation and I wanted to touch base with her."

"Oh right, well hang on a second and I'll get her. Carol! Phone!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Carol it's Cooper."

"Hi Honey what can I do for you?"

"I got your email about the pavilion and I think it's a great idea. And thank you for including me."

"It was no problem Hon, now how many people will you guys be having I'm trying to get a number down for the park."

"Uh, I know for sure it's going to be me, Grams, Peter, Elizabeth, I've still got to ask 2 others."

"Great so I'll put you down for 6. Let me just tell you we're feeling a whole lot better about Kurt moving to New York now that we know you're around. Before we were nervous that if something happened to him it would take a while to inform us."

"Carol I will do my best to be there for the kids while they are here. They're Blaine's family which makes them mine, and I'll make sure they know that. I think Elizabeth and June are already starting to plan on dinners for them."

"Well I know one of Kurt's classes for his fashion major is Art History so he might be coming to you with questions."

"And I will gladly answer them if I can. I mean it Carol now that I'm able to help Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel I will and I'll tell that to her fathers when I see them."

There was a quick knock on his door which he hurried to answer and smiled when he saw June on the other side, she motioned as if asking if he wanted to talk to her later. He signaled for her to come in.

"Carol can you hang on one second, June just walked in. Are you going to be able to make Blaine's graduation?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Carol 5 confirmed I just have to ask Sara and I will call you when I do."

"Okay bye Cooper."

"Bye and again thank you Carol for including me in this."

"Cooper we're going to be family someday if the boys have any say in this, it's no problem I'm just sad we didn't meet sooner."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye Sweetie."

Cooper hung up the phone and smiled at June.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, so how's Blaine?"

"He's good that was Kurt's stepmother apparently the parents decided to throw one big party for the kids of the Glee Club rather than trying to coordinate all of the different dates and she wanted a head count."

"Well like I said I wouldn't miss my grandson's graduation for the world. You know if you ever wanted to go back to school…"

"I'm good but thank you."

"So when is everything?" Asked June taking the offer of wine.

"June 2nd. We'll have the ceremony at the school and then head over to the park they have a bunch of pavilions there, that you can rent out for the day."

"Sounds like fun, now have you asked Sara?"

"I'm going to call and ask her to come over so we can talk."

"Do you want me to make you some dinner?"

"No thank you, I don't know if she's staying long enough or if she'll even come over."

"She will Sweetheart."

A hour later there was another knock on the door and Cooper answered it to reveal Sara on the other side.

"Hey." Said Cooper.

"Hi, so what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something and I figured it would be best in person. Feel free to say no but it's important."

"Neal what is it?"

"Will you go with me, June, Peter, and El to my little brother's high school graduation?"

"Wait you have a little brother?"

"Yeah, I never told you?"

"No you never told me, when we had that honesty chat you never mentioned a little brother."

"I'm sorry; I thought I mentioned Blaine to you. You know when I took that trip to Ohio a couple months ago?"

"Yeah to some singing contest."

"Blaine's a senior and he's in his high school glee club their going to Nationals in Boston in a couple weeks I've been asked to chaperone but also the week before that is their graduation and he asked me to ask you if you would like to come to the ceremony and party afterward."

"I would love to Cooper."

"You called me Cooper."

"It's your name isn't it?"

"It says so on my original birth certificate."

"Oh as opposed to the one you forged?" Asked Sara with a smile.

"Everything but my name on that is true I just changed my father's last name but my mother's information is all correct."

"You really want me to come?"

"Yeah, and so does Blaine he said he wanted to meet you before he walked in on us in a compromising position."

"What?" Asked Sara with a laugh.

"When Kate and I were visiting at one point he kind of walked in on us when he got home from school. My grandmother told him I was home but she forgot to tell him Kate was with me and he sort of walked in on us."

"Oh my god how old was he?"

"Like 9 I think. He swears that's what made him swear off of women for life."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine's boyfriend is named Kurt."

"Are they good together?"

"Amazing, and Kurt's parents have been great to Blaine. I only hope I can return the favor when they move here, with their friend Rachel."

"When are they coming?"

"Uh, sometime in August. We have to do some research for them."

"Why?"

"Well Rachel's vegan so if you know of any places in the city that are good write them down, I want them to have as easy a transition as possible."

"You got it I think between Me, El, and June the kids will be well fed."

"Great so let me call Carol and give her the final head count for us and then we can go grab something or I could cook something your choice."

"Let's go out, who's Carol?"

"Kurt's stepmother she is the organizer of the grad party." Said Cooper finding Carol's number on his call log.

"Hello?" Said Finn

"Hi is Carol there?"

"Uh no she already left for work, can I take a message?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"It's Cooper Anderson, can you tell your mom the final number is 5."

"Sure will she know what you're talking about because Dude I have no clue."

"Burt around or my brother?"

"Both hang on."

"Hey Coop what's up?" Asked Blaine getting on the phone.

"Hey listen can you tell Carol that our final head count is 6 including Grams for graduation."

"Yup so you asked her?"

"Who?"

"Sara."

"Yup we'll be there Blaine and I have her doing research for Rachel."

"Oh thank god, she was stressing out about that like she wasn't sure if she would find anywhere near school where she could eat."

"We'll find stuff for everyone. So how's your last weeks of classes going?"

"Good I've got a Spanish final that is going to kick my ass though. It's harder."

"Wait I thought Shuester was teaching your Spanish class."

"No he switched over to the history department, we've got this new guy and I like it cause it's a little more challenging but it's still going to be tough."

"Well if you need help call me, I'll do my best."

"Thanks, so everyone's coming?"

"Yup and I have to tape it for Moz."

"Doesn't want to leave the city?"

"No, he just doesn't want to go to Ohio." Said Cooper with a laugh.

"Okay, so what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Sara."

"Is she there right now?"

"Yes, but no you can't talk to her you have homework to do and I have a date so I will talk to you soon."

"Okay Bye."

"Don't forget to tell Carol."

"What do you take me for?"

"My little baby brother who couldn't tie his shoes until he was 7."

"Cooper! You promised you wouldn't mention that ever again."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Jerk."

When Cooper hung up the phone he glanced over at Sara who was laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"When you are."

It was now very early Friday morning and Carol had just woken up Kurt and Blaine so they could leave for the airport.

"Ugh I hate Peter right now." Said Blaine sleepily.

"Why?" Asked Carol with a laugh.

"Because he's the one that booked this early morning flight." Said Blaine.

"Well come on get up, you can complain later." Said Carol.

"How are you so happy this early?"

"I just got off work and am off for the whole weekend, plus my boys are graduating high school. Now come on I've got coffee waiting for you boys downstairs."

"Morning Carol." Said Kurt.

"Morning Honey, finish waking him up, there's coffee downstairs for you. I am going to bed I'll see you later on for dinner."

"Okay night."

"Night." Said Carol before turning to head into her's and Burt's room to go to sleep.

"Alright let's go get up before I tip the bed." Said Kurt.

"I'm up I'm just not awake, you're driving."

"Okay. Now move it. Are you going to change?"

"When we get back."

"Blaine we're meeting Sara for the first time you might want to wear something other than pajama pants and your McKinley High gym shirt."

"Too bad I'm wearing it lets go."

They made it to the airport, with Kurt driving and Blaine sleeping a bit more in the passenger seat.

"You ready?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep a bit more."

"You're welcome, I knew you didn't get much last night due to rehearsal and then your nerves keeping you up, what are you so nervous about?"

"Graduating, moving."

"Meeting Sara?"

"Yeah."

"BLAINE!"

Blaine turned around and spotted Cooper walking towards him with everyone else.

"COOPER!"

"Did we disturb you from your nap?"

"Nah I just didn't feel like changing yet."

"You okay?"

"Yeah we had a long rehearsal last night Rach's mom refused to let us go until Finn could perform it perfectly. I don't think she's forgiven him just yet for breaking Rach's nose junior year."

"I'd be pissed too." Said Cooper.

After everyone was greeted Cooper pulled Sara in next to him.

"Blaine this is Sara, Sara this is my younger brother Blaine. Notice I said younger and not baby."

"It's nice to meet you Sara and I'm sorry you got stuck with him."

"It's nice to meet you too, and I've gotten used to it. He's not as arrogant as he once was."

"Really?" Said Blaine picking up on Sara's sarcasm.

"Alright, stop picking on me. Now are you graduating with honors?" Asked Cooper.

"You owe me some cash Big Brother."

"You little pain in my ass." Said Cooper lovingly. "So how was the Spanish final?"

"Brutal, but I got an A- on it."

"What about you Kurt, what was your toughest class?"

"Math, but Puck actually helped me out so I aced the final."

"Wait, Puck?" Asked Cooper, the others knew the jock and were a tad shocked.

"Yeah he and Karofsky scored the highest grades in Calc, we had a study session during Glee a couple days and they whipped us all into shape I think Brit scored the lowest and that was a B." Said Kurt.

"Sounds like Karofsky turned over a new leaf." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, oh and he came out to his dad last week." Added Blaine.

"Really?" Asked Sara, Cooper had filled her in on everything so she wouldn't be lost.

"Yup, everything he feared was unfounded, his dad doesn't care."

"How's Santana's grandmother doing?" Asked Cooper.

"Don't mention it." Said Kurt.

The ride home was filled with more stories from everyone and then the subject of Nationals came up.

"Okay so Nationals, have you guys picked your music?"

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Kurt jokingly.

"Still?" Asked June.

"Why do you think Shelby came in? Rachel told her what was going on and as of last night Shelby and Shue were arguing when we left." Said Blaine.

"So what was the argument?"

"Uh I think I heard Shelby yell that he needed to get his ass in gear if we had any hopes at winning and that Finn better not screw it up this year or else she'll kick his ass." Said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'll help." Said Kurt with a laugh.

Everyone arrived at Grams' house safely and were greeted with hugs and kisses from Grams. The next few hours flew by with stories of the boys growing up to amuse themselves especially when Kurt and Blaine had to leave with their bags to go to rehearsal.

"Oh just so you guys know you might see a little skin tomorrow so beware." Blaine said with a laugh.

"What?" Asked Sara.

"Rumor has it someone is going to end up naked during the ceremony, we're not sure who but there are bets to whom. So you might want to talk to my dad about placing them."

"Who are the contenders?" Asked Peter.

"Finn, Puck, Jacob Ben-Israel, Karofsky, a few others. All we know is it's supposed to happen on purpose during the handing out of diplomas."

"How did Creepy Jacob get in on this?" Asked Cooper who was genuinely creeped out by this kid.

"Well his will more than likely than not be by someone else's hand." Said Blaine with a laugh.

"Not you right?" Asked Cooper with a smile.

"I know my name was thrown around but no I have no plans to disrobe at graduation in front of you all." Said Blaine.

"Mr. Shue made sure that they wouldn't do it during our performance, then he proceeded to tell us any time after would be fine though." Said Kurt.

"Your friends are crazy." Said Cooper as he pulled into the driveway.

"But we love each other anyways." Said Kurt.

"Oh Sara did you remember the list of restaurants I left in on the table?" Asked Neal.

"Yup, plus I added a few that I found on my own, and judging by the handwriting Moz added a few too, but no offense guys you won't be able to afford the ones he put down."

"What did he put down?"

"Masa, um Per Se."

"Basically anything over $100 a person. Yeah you guys aren't going there." Said Cooper with a smile.

"We don't even go there." Said Sara with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been in fancy restaurants but I like to cook at home more."

"That's also because I don't want to drag your ass home after you've had too much wine."

"Yeah Cooper you're not exactly the lightest guy." Said Peter.

The day was spent hanging around Grams' house and meeting a few of her friends she played cards with, it was followed up with dinner, in which Kurt was invited but opted to go home in order to give Blaine and Cooper time to visit with each other and the others. Blaine couldn't believe that not only did he have his family back together he also was graduating in just a few short hours.

It was the next morning and Blaine woke up early and waited for Kurt to arrive at his house since it was on the way to Rachel's and Cooper would need a car to get to the ceremony.

"Okay so it's 8 we have to be at Rachel's soon you're good getting to the school on your own?" Asked Blaine.

"Yup not a problem. Go get ready, we'll see you there." Said Cooper.

"Alright see ya guys." Said Kurt.

The boys got to Rachel's quickly and ahead of everybody else.

"Bet that she's still sleeping?" Asked Blaine.

"Bum deal, its Rachel she was probably up as early as we were to work out." Said Kurt. The men went up to the door with their garment bags that were a present from Mr. Shue that had New Directions embossed on them, they were usually saved for competition but they were needed today as well. Plus Kurt had his supply kit to help the girls get ready. They were met at the door by Hiram. "Morning Hiram."

"Morning Guys, you're up early."

"My brother and his friends are all at my house, plus all the girls are coming here to get ready we have like 3 hours." Said Blaine.

"Well I'll let you get to it, I think Quinn is upstairs too."

"Is Rach awake?" Asked Blaine, Hiram looked at him with a _'are you kidding me?'_ look.

"Dumb question." Said Kurt.

The guys headed upstairs to find Quinn ironing one of the many graduation gowns they had there. And Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Hon."

"Hey Guys, nice pajamas Blaine."

"It's 8am and I've been up since 5:30."

"Why so early?" Asked Rachel coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her hair and her robe on.

"Because my brother is a moron who can't read. He thought the clock said 7:30. His excuse was that he didn't have his contacts in."

"Yeah well I slept here last night to avoid the water works that my mother was sure to put on." Said Quinn.

Blaine smiled at the sentiment as Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey, so are we ready to be high school graduates?" Asked Kurt.

"I don't think it will hit me until later. I mean right now it feels like any other day." Answered Blaine.

Soon the rest of the girls had arrived and getting everyone ready took record time everyone had already decided to keep it simple especially since they were all going to change into more casual clothes for the party later.

"So are we ready to leave?" Asked Santana.

"Yeah I think we are, does everyone have what they need for later? Cause I promised the adults we would go straight to the park and help set up." Said Rachel knowing everyone had made similar promises to their families. They were just about to head out the door when Hiram and LeRoy stopped them.

"Guys before you leave I want one last picture of our high school seniors." Said LeRoy.

"Daddy, come on we're going to be late for our rehearsal." Said Rachel.

"Just one Honey and then you can leave." The picture was taken and the girls loaded their bags in the back of Kurt's truck.

"Okay so who's riding with who?" They ended up with two cars and arrived at the school fairly quickly, parking for a moment on the football field so they could unload the garment bags, they found their group standing on the stage waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Where's Mr. Shue?" Asked Mercedes.

"He had to run to the choir room for something." Said Puck taking his bag from Blaine as they were unloaded.

When Shue came back they ran through the song quietly and then joined the rest of the class behind the bleachers after Kurt drove his truck off the field and into a parking place. All of the family together and some met for the first time.

"So Cooper how was the flight in?" Asked Hiram.

"Good, I didn't really notice much I was more anxious to get here and I also wanted to tell you guys that you don't have to worry about Rachel, I'll be sure to look out for her and the boys while they're there. They are Blaine's family which makes them mine."

"Thank you Cooper, it makes us feel better knowing she'll have people to talk to if she needs to." Said LeRoy

"We've already started doing research so the kids won't always have to eat on campus." Said Sara.

The ceremony started and 'Pomp and Circumstance' was played by the high school band and everyone took their places in the seats on the field and the New Directions took theirs on the stage along with the class officers. After their performance they would sit with their class.

"Good Afternoon, Graduates, Faculty, and Families. We have gathered today to honor this remarkable group of children who have achieved so much in their years here at William McKinley High. Our Glee Club the New Directions have won countless awards in the 3 years since their reinstatement, and in a couple weeks they will once again represent McKinley at the National Show Choir Championship, our Cheerios have also won many championships in these children's years here. I am proud to say I have seen all of these people grown into productive young men and women. Now will you please stand and help us honor our flag with the Pledge of Allegiance and the National Anthem to be sung by the New Directions. Followed by their performance of the elected class song Eve 6's _Here's to the Night_." Said Principal Figgins. At the end of the presentation everyone sat and waited to see what was going to be presented next.

_**So denied  
>So I lied<br>Are you the now or never kind  
>In a day<br>And a day love  
>I'm gonna be gone for good again<br>Are you willing  
>To be had<br>Are you cool  
>With just tonight<strong>_

_**Here's a toast  
>To all those who here me all too well<strong>_

_**Here's to the nights  
>We felt alive<br>Here's to the tears  
>You knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<strong>_

_**Put your name  
>On the line<br>Along with place and time  
>Wanna stay<br>Not to go  
>I wanna ditch the logical<strong>_

_**Here's a toast  
>To all those who here me all too well<strong>_

_**Here's to the nights  
>We felt alive<br>Here's to the tears  
>You knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<strong>_

_**All my time is froze in motion  
>Can't I stay an hour or two or more<br>Don't let me let you go  
>Don't let me let you go<strong>_

_**Here's a toast  
>To all those who here me all too well<strong>_

_**Here's to the nights  
>We felt alive<br>Here's to the tears  
>You knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<br>Too soon  
>Here's to the nights we felt alive<br>Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
>Here's to goodbye<br>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon…**_

The valedictorian got up and said his speech none of the parents really knew who he was and quite frankly neither did the kids once they situated themselves among the other graduates.

"And now we will have the Presentation of Diplomas, the names will be read by Choir Director and History Teacher William Schuester." Said Principal Figgins."

"Here we go." Said Burt he knew all the kids were spread out so I would be a long ceremony for them. Will was about 10 kids in before one of the New Directions popped up.

"Blaine Anderson." Said Will with a smile. Blaine walked up and accepted his diploma from Coach Sylvester and accepted hugs from Coach Bieste and Will as he walked by. "Way to go Blaine."

"Thanks." He held up his diploma and both Carol and June took photos while Cooper was manning the video camera.

"Jacob Ben-Israel."

"Last chance Rachel." Said Jacob.

"No chance Jacob." As she shoved him in front of her, what she didn't count on was her bracelet getting caught on his gown and ripping the whole thing off the kid. He had no clothes on underneath. "Oh my god!" She said as he ran across the stage quickly taking his diploma.

"Did that really just happen?" Asked Sara. "Please tell me you got that on video."

"I got it on video." Said Cooper with a laugh.

"You and every other parent in this place." Said Peter with a laugh not believing it had happened.

Will had a hard time talking due to the laughter consuming him. "Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel walked across the stage red in the face trying to keep from laughing out loud, she held it together past Sue, Coach Bieste, but started to lose it getting closer to Will giving him a hug. "Nice going Rach."

"I swear it was an accident my bracelet got caught." She said finally losing the hold on her laughter, she and Blaine fiercely hugged while laughing at the situation before moving to her seat.

"So who won the bet on Creepy Jacob?" Asked Cooper to Burt.

"All the kids although I don't think they planned on it being quite like that."

"Why was he naked that's what I want to know." Asked Elizabeth.

"Michael Chang. Tina Cohen-Chang." Said Schue. Two of the shyest members of the group made it across the stage with two people between them, but embraced before they sat down. Will got through all the D names and most of the E's before there was another one of his kids crossing the stage. "Samuel Evans." Burt was keeping track of the bets in a small notebook crossing off each name as the kids passed by. "Quinn Fabray." Everyone was clapping the whole time, every once in a while Sara noticed Cooper flexing his hand before resuming clapping against his leg while he held the camera steady.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You keep flexing your hand, like its hurting."

"I just want to make sure it's still there." He said with a smile.

"Finn Hudson." The screaming in their section was loud for every kid and Cooper was no exception in the loudness of it. There were a few kids between Finn and the next member of their weird little family. "Kurt Hummel." Kurt hugged each one of the coaches before making his way back on to the field and giving Blaine a kiss and then returning to his seat. "Mercedes Jones." Mercedes made it up to Schue gave him a quick hug before warning him.

"I don't know who it is but be warned there are naked people behind me."

"Thanks for the warning." Will had a good idea of who it was but just kept going with the reading of the names he had a decent gap to go before getting to who he thought it was. "David Karofsky." Dave started to unzip his gown before giving up and just walking towards Will.

"It's not me. But I can say it's someone behind me." He said with a smile. Will just laughed not that he wanted to see any of his student naked but he was looking forward to see who had enough guts to do it in front of the whole class and their families.

"Santana Lopez." She started to walk forward pulling on the zipper but revealed that she had a dress on underneath. She hugged the 3 coaches and made her way to the field where Dave was waiting to help her down seeing as she had 3 inch heels on.

"How are you walking in those things?" Asked Dave.

"Why want to try?" Asked Santana with a laugh.

"No, I'm good."

"Your Senior Class President Brittney Pierce."

"Thank God she graduated." Said Brittney's mother quietly. Cooper heard her but hopefully the camera didn't pick it up.

Brittney walked past Will with a smile and a small head shake. Will now knew unless Lauren really surprised him it would be Puck walking across stage with no clothes on.

"Oh God, why my son?" Carol just patted the other woman's back in sympathy while trying not to laugh.

"Noah Puckerman." Puck walked up on stage and cued Artie who was running the soundboard for the ceremony to start playing his song. Will turned his eyes to the sky shook his head and laughed. Puck started a strip tease and it was revealed that he had absolutely nothing on underneath the gown, the kids were all trying to figure out when he had time to strip down cause he had clothes on during rehearsal and for the most part they were all together. He finally got off the stage and Will continued with the rest of the ceremony and got to Lauren. "Lauren Ziesis." Lauren shook hands with everyone and continued on to her seat saying hi to all the other kids. "Class of 2012, please rise." All of the kids stood up. "I am pleased to inform you that with the turning of your tassels you are officially graduated. Congratulations! Ladies and Gentlemen I now present to you the Graduating Class of 2012! Get out of here!" The class threw their caps in the air and then caught them before departing to find their families. The New Directions group had to told their parents that they would meet them by the home team goal post.

"Alright so I say we head down and take the pictures and then go eat 'cause this is going to be a mad house to get out." Said Hiram.

When the adults in the group finally made it to the field the kids were already taking pictures and it was revealed that Puck had put some jeans on in order to take pictures but no shirt. Rachel and Puck were taking a picture together and laughing.

"You are so going to end up on YouTube."

"Babe, I'm putting it up myself."

"You really want your junk all over the internet?"

"I'm going to blur it out that way if the news wants I can sell it in its entirety. Gotta make tuition somehow."

"You never said where you're going."

"How would you like another friend in New York?"

"You're coming to New York?"

"Got off the wait list last week."

"Where?"

"NYU. I figured I'd major in finance and minor in music."

"Noah that's amazing." Said Rachel jumping in his arms, Blaine took a picture of the moment and smiled.

"Okay let's get some more pictures here and then move on to the park." Said Carol taking control of the moment.

So many pictures were taken it was a good thing that there were multiple cameras going off, every combination of the kids were taken and also the pictures with their families as well.

The hour that followed had the guys bringing in the coolers and chairs while the girls all hung up the decorations. The moms hadn't wanted to have them set up their own party but in the end didn't really see any other way to get it done.

"So, you living in the dorms or are you going to get an apartment nearby?" Asked Cooper to Blaine.

"We haven't decided yet if we can get dorms near each other I would say dorm if not then we need an apartment for 3."

"4." Said Rachel.

"4 what?"

"4 people, Noah told me earlier he got into NYU."

"Are you serious?" Asked Blaine with a smile.

"Yup. He got his letter last week."

"Looks like we're getting a place for 4 then." Said Blaine.

"I'll start looking for you, check out some places. How many bedrooms minimum?"

"I don't know." Said Rachel. "We've never really talked about sleeping arrangements before. This was all just hypothetical until today."

"Well you know what you could do?" Said Blaine.

"What?"

"Start dating Puck again that way we can get away with getting a 2 bedroom."

"Not going to happen."

"Why? From what I hear you guys have dated before." Cooper sat back and watched Blaine bait Rachel.

"For like a week sophomore year. Hardly something to build a relationship on."

"What relationship?" Asked Puck joining them.

"Blaine has it in his head that we should start dating again."

"I've been telling you that for a while, but by all means listen to Blaine." Said Puck with a smile.

"I hate you both." Said Rachel walking away.

"So what brought that up?" Puck asked pouring chips into a bowl.

"Living arrangements. Rachel told me about you getting into NYU and I suggested you moving in and we were trying to figure out how many bedrooms we would need so Cooper can start looking around for us."

"I'd love to if it doesn't bother you guys." Said Puck.

"Not at all. But that's why I suggested you guys dating that way we could get away with a two bedroom one for me and Kurt and one for you and Rach."

"I'll work on her today and over the summer, look for a two bedroom." Said Puck with a laugh walking away and going over to Rachel and whispering in her ear.

"What do you think?" Asked Cooper with a smile.

"They have nothing holding them back, his relationship with Lauren is long over and her relationship with Finn is done."

"So two bedroom?"

"Unless you hear otherwise. Thank you Cooper."

"You are so welcome I can't wait to be able to live in the same state as you again, let alone the same city."

"Me too."

"So what do you say we go get some food and listen to Puck try and convince Rachel that dating is a good idea." Said Cooper.

"Watch him crash and burn you mean?"

"That too."

The party went off without a hitch and everyone had a great time. All of the adult women sat around talking about the kids growing up and Elizabeth, Sara, and June learned more in that time about Cooper and Blaine than Cooper had ever told them about his childhood.

"So were Blaine and Cooper close growing up?" Asked June to Grams.

"Very, Cooper always took Blaine with him to different places. There was talk for a while that Blaine was actually Cooper's because of the age difference. But we all knew they were brothers. My daughter had Cooper at 18, and then they didn't think they could have any more children so they concentrated on Cooper then one day I got a call telling me she's pregnant 17 years later. Out popped Blaine."

"Are you telling them about when we all thought Blaine was going to be Jessa and Dad and I had to rush and paint the bedroom a third time before Mom brought him home." Said Cooper coming over and sitting down next to Sara.

"A third time?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Well we painted it lilac first, then a week before Mom's due date she decides she didn't like the color, so we changed it to this very light pink that might as well have been white, then Blaine arrived and that very light pink became a sky blue. Dad told her it was the last time he was painting it until Blaine could pick a color by name on his own. We rushed around in the two days returning all the girl stuff, buying boy stuff, and getting the room ready. Then the kid spent the first month in Mom and Dad's room." Said Cooper with a laugh. "So Dad and I spent the month wondering why we had to rush so much."

"Because your mother wanted to be able to put Blaine in there to nap during the day." Said Grams.

"They loved Blaine more." Said Cooper.

"No, you were the science experiment, but they loved you both the same. They were just more mature and prepared for Blaine than they were for you."

"I was definitely more prepared for Rebecca than I was for Noah." Said Mrs. Puckerman.

"I think most parents get more prepared for child #2 than they ever are for the first, I was the same way." Said Grams. "And by the time I got you two I had to start all over again."

"Hey Cooper? We're going to be starting a volleyball game if you would like to join us?" Asked Puck.

"Coming."

Everyone not playing moved closer to the court and watched the lively game. Although there was more playful trash talking then actual conversations going on there was a decision made during. Puck and Rachel were on opposite sides, but Puck wanted to put on the spot a little bit.

"So Rach, how about if I make this point you and I go out a date."

"Noah if you make this point I'll share the room with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

The game went on and Puck made the point, he smiled at Rachel who smiled back.

"So Rach, about that room now."

"Yeah what color bunk beds do you want?" She asked with a smile everyone started laughing as Rachel walked away.

"You were just kidding right Rach? Rach? Rachel?" Said Puck chasing after her.

By the end of the day Puck and Rachel had agreed to start dating and were planning to go out the next night. She still wasn't totally sold on them actually living together but told him they would discuss it more over the summer as their relationship progressed. Everyone was happy for the new couple, Finn wasn't thrilled but kept his comments to himself, he just wanted her to be happy.

Blaine kept in contact with Cooper throughout the summer and he actually found a place central to the schools and within the price range he and all the parents set for the kids. Cooper enjoyed have the kids in the city it gave him more people to hang out with even if they were a lot younger than him. They made an effort to get together at least once a week usually at June's house for dinner that way the kids got a home cooked meal and June got to spoil someone other than him. He loved when any of the kids would call him for help on their assignments especially when it had to do with art or history, they all could easily do the work on their own but he had a feeling they liked to have his help in a way to feel connected to home. Puck had called Peter a few times for help with his accounting class it was mostly just to reaffirm what Puck knew but he felt better knowing he had Peter there to help just in case.

All in all the kids thrived in New York, and Cooper felt he had finally been able to redeem himself for being away for so long out of Blaine's life. Blaine and Cooper constantly told him he didn't have to be sorry for anything now. But he did and now he felt he was finally doing right by Blaine and his parents. He was being the son his parents raised and was happy to help show Blaine the right path of how to be.

That's what made them the Amazing Anderson Brothers.


End file.
